Blood Lust
by PinkMartini410
Summary: They're some of the most powerful vampires of their kind. With powers so extraordinary, nothing stands in their way. Except him. Auria's strength may be her only savior in this romantic death match. So why is she so weak to his gaze? It may be Blood Lust.
1. Preface

She was thirsty. So unbelievably desirous that her throat burned. It burned more than it did when she was close in contact with blood.

Human blood.

But this burn was so different. Unlike the blood being so close she could taste it, it was so far away. Both were so painful. One, so teasing. The other, so unbearable.

Her mind lingered on the topic. Blood. It was so sweet. Irresistible.

She needed it. She was so _thirsty_.

_No! Stop! _

The voice scolded her. Manifesting those thoughts only burned her throat further. She couldn't do that now, torture herself more than they already had. It was inevitable.

_They won't stop. _

The voice said to her. How well she knew that. It was over. Everything was over.

They would keep her here until she was completely famished. Her blood supply cut off. There would be nothing left of her. She would die. If that's what happens when you isolate a vampire.

_You won't _die_. I would never let that happen to us. If you are finished then so am I. Never._

Of course. If you harm one, you harm the other. They were _one_. If she wanted the voice gone she had to be gone herself. To die.

_Our kind cannot die. We are much too powerful. _

She blocked out the voice.

Another streak of pain pulsed through her throat.

Were stuck here. She told the voice inside her. Both of us.


	2. Recapture

**Hey guys! So this is my new series Blood Lust. I will still be continuing In The Eyes Of a Victim don't worry! Just taking some time off to write this. I've been waiting for a whileto start this and I'm glad I finally have. So basically I'm using HSM characters (Troy, Gabriella, etc.) but I'm giving them more exciting and vampire-ish names haha.**

_**Gabriella:**_** Auria Pallion (Sounds like: Are-ee-yuh) **

_**Troy: **_**Hayden Force**

**The rest of the characters are made up.**

**Read and review!**

Ice was covering the tinted glass windows wickedly. It was the kind of ice that was too cold to touch. It covered the roads, house tops, sidewalks, driveways, and the entire town. It made everything slick and dangerous.

_Danger._

Auria smiled. Her perfect lips curving in with pleasure, covering her fangs. That was her favorite.

After all she _was _Daughter of The Cruel. Her natural born habits were of danger. The dark play.

Her grin faltered and she remembered where she was. This house.

She looked around her new surroundings. A house. An incredibly large house if that. Leon had acquired quite big accommodations this time. This is what they did each time. Move somewhere new and take a new house. With the gift of compulsion it wasn't a hard trick to learn.

Leon had a minor background with reality. This house was empty. Therefor it now belonged to those who took it. Which was them. Herself, Leon, Jeremy, Viceroy, and Maggie.

She met Leon long ago. Or, Leon found her long ago. It was in Venice, with Jeremy when he'd stumbled upon the two of them. They'd been hiding out from the Roman Covens who had taken interest in them. She was convinced Leon was one of them until he'd proved himself innocent.

Even then she had her suspicions. But Jeremy was sure that he was there to help. They needed so much at the time. Leon had taken them in. The three stayed in Italy for a couple more months then fled.

They had been banded together ever since. Leon sort of had a fatherly like quality to him. It wasn't long before people assumed he was their father. It was a role they played up fervently. An easier story.

When Auria was born she'd been an only child. Her mother was one of the most important leaders in Scandanavia. She'd been born into royalty. But she was mostly all alone.

After the country perished through the roughest battle in history, Auria's mother, High Priestess of Scandanavia, vanished. With no trace of her return. She was left to fend on her own.

Having never met her father, Auria fled to Venice. She didn't know what she'd find there but now that her home country was overthrown she was sure to be sought out. Two years later she met Jeremy. A young son of the Coven. He'd extracted himself after the death of his brother and had been running ever since. You see, you couldn't just _leave _the Coven. Especially after a death of a very important member. They were both running. From something so terrible that the Roman Coven was involved. Their pasts. They stayed in hiding together and became closer than ever.

They weren't related through blood nor bond, but he was always her brother.

So when people asked it was just easier that Jeremy was her older brother, and Leon their single father.

Then they came to Brazil. Where Leon supposedly answered to a higher power. Viceroy Mandrake. He was one of the most superior heads in the vampire world. No one crossed him. Unless they chose death.

He was _powerful_. He controlled almost everyone in southern America. Leon returned with a surprise.

Auria, the lost and fallen Daughter of The Cruel. And Jeremy, son of the European Coven.

Viceroy was more than pleased. Though he almost never showed it. He had milk white skin that looked paper thin. His eyes were beady and almost completely black. But if they were to look you directly in the eye, you could feel the compulsion at work. Even through the toughest of glamours.

He took Auria and Jeremy under his wing platonically. They answered to him and became almost as powerful. Once they came of age, and their full powers had successfully come in, Viceroy began to teach them. Everything they knew they'd learned from him.

For years it was like that. He was almost a consult. Someone even Leon had to permit before he made any decisions.

They grew up to fear him. But he was also a guardian in sorts.

He traveled with them frequently and only left when he had to return back to Brazil. He still ruled half the country there and was constantly busy.

Their lives became teachings and traveling. Taking on new roles in new towns and learning from Leon and Viceroy, whom she and Jeremy called "Vic" behind his back. He was always to be addressed directly as Viceroy.

Then along came Maggie.

Her full name was Magdalene le Boursier. Though she resented the formal sound it had. So insisted on being called Maggie.

_Just _Maggie.

Maggie was unique. She had bright fire-red slashed hair that fell just bellow her chin. Her green eyes were mesmerizing and she had the palest skin you'd ever seen. Almost the same color as Viceroy's.

She was said to have answered to a more ancient being then the devil himself in her past lives. But when they found her, somewhere between New York and Jersey, she'd looked nothing more than another rebellious teen. With her bright hair, leather clothing and facial piercings. They had been on one of their extended visits. Auria and Jeremy were currently taking on the roles of Prep school kids on the East Coast.

Viceroy was back in Brazil for the time being and Leon had been pretending to be an account near the Metropolitan Museum in the city.

Auria had been out with friends that weekend. Going up near Connecticut to her "friend" Celine's country house. A little extra partying in her new Chanel strapless and Christian Louboutin heels sounded right up her alley.

So after a crazy night with a little too much Coquette Vodka and red wine she'd been resting upstairs in one of the huge powder rooms.

The room was spinning so violently and her stomach threatened to regurgitate. She closed her eyes. Then reopened them to see a flash of red.

Her imagination?

There it was again. No it was a person. Their hair.

Suddenly a pale face with pixie like features and eyes greener than emeralds hovered over her.

She smiled down at Auria.

"Hello." she said smoothly.

Auria sat up slowly. Why was this random girl talking to her?

She examined her profile. Tight black pencil jeans, a cropped (and rather worn) tank top with a leather jacket and the most abused pair of Doc Martens she'd ever seen.

Definitely _not _a fifth avenue, all girls Prep school attending, Barney's shopping type of girl she'd been making friends with on this trip.

The girl with the flame red hair handed Auria a bottle of Evian and some Advils.

"These help. Trust me." she said. Auria took them and downed the water quickly. Though that didn't settle the burn for blood in her throat. When was the last time she fed?

She could not remember.

Her head settled and she stood up.

"I'm Auria." she said smoothing her short dress out.

"Maggie." the red haired girl said simply.

The burn resurfaced. She _had _to get some blood soon.

Auria's hand absentmindedly flew to her throat. Maggie noticed, and in a quick inhuman fashion produced a red liquid filled bottle out of her tattered shoulder bag.

She handed it to Auria whose eyes widened.

"How do...?" she trailed off as Maggie flashed her a brilliant smile. Exposing her own razor sharp fangs.

They'd been best friends ever since.

Maggie was like a modern day gypsy. She went from place to place and had ended up at the party that night with a group of boys she'd met in Brooklyn.

Auria had traveled with her back to the city and introduced her to Leon and Jeremy.

Another vampire for their small discreet coven.


	3. Allure

Auria piled her hair on top of her head and held it in place with a tiny, tortoise shell hairclip. She sighed and let it fall back down again, her long black waves brushing against her shoulder blades.

Should she leave her hair down?

_Who cares anyway._ She thought bitterly.

There was nothing to do and nowhere to go. She hated this temporary town. It was horribly boring. Some little city in Pennsylvania. Gross. Leon just _had _to pick this place.

She missed her Upper East Side days in Manhattan. Where she'd met Maggie. Everyone there had been just like her. Scheming, devious, wildly beautiful, and oh...don't forget filthy rich. She grinned at her reflection.

There had to be something fun to do here. They'd only been here two days now. Enough time to enroll both she and Jeremy to the local high school. But she hadn't actually attended yet so she didn't know anyone. No one to ask where the town's hot spot was.

She hated the idea of going back to high school again. But appearances had to be kept up, as far as everyone here knew, she and Jeremy were normal high schoolers.

_Yeah right._ She shook her head.

bored of staring at her own reflection, she turned away from the giganteum gilt framed mirror on her bathroom wall. She skipped across the opulent hallway to Jeremy's room.

He sat at his desk, on his iMac. His face was set in a focused, yet far off gaze. Completely ignoring the computer screen. Spacing out as always.

"Jer?" she said quietly. Hands on her hips.

He started and glanced at her.

"Woah, didn't hear you come in." he smiled. She tossed her hair back and sat on his bed. Still bare of sheets. He never slept.

"Let's go out." she suggested, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"And where would we go? The woods? Have you _seen _this place?"

She laughed. Her melodic trill echoing of the walls in his big bedroom.

He thought just as she did.

"No silly, a _club_. I'm dying of boredom in this empty house. It's like a prison. And besides I might need some Stoli shots to take the edge off of my anger at Leon for moving us yet again." she enthused. Tapping her newly pedicured toes at the hardwood floors.

Jeremy pursed his lips in thought. Well, why not? Hadn't he and Auria been here all day? He needed some time to loosen up a bit. He hated the moves as much as she did.

"Okay," he smiled devilishly "grab the keys to the Red Corvet, I'm driving."

"Nuh uh," she grinned back. Her pearl white fangs gleaming. "Were taking the Audi, and _I'm _driving."

With that she bolted down the stair in the blink of an eye to retrieve the keys in Vic's study.

He was currently in Rio, on some extended business trip that she and Jeremy weren't allowed to be given full details about. Whatever.

They'd find something more exciting then accompanying Vic to one of his meetings. There was almost always a fight. He commanded half the Coven in South America and some weren't too pleased with his decisions and fight tactics. But if the Covens wanted to keep their kind a secret someone had to enforce rules.

the fights were interesting, though. Auria enjoyed them greatly. She _loved _seeing some poor being try to challenge Viceroy. He was a force to be reckoned with. No one crossed him.

She sighed again. What she wouldn't give to be in Rio De Janeiro at the moment.

She reached the study and pushed open the doors to reveal Vic's large wooden desk. Scattered with files and papers. All about the Code and vampire law. His usual work pieces. She wove her away behind the desk and sat in the large leather chair. Opening one of the many drawers in the desk, she found the Audi keys and quickly exited the study. Making sure to close the large french doors behind her.

"Jer? I got 'em!" she called upstairs.

Jeremy slid down the railing at an inhuman speed and landed perfectly on the bottom of the landing. A wide grin spread across his face.

"Let's go!" he pulled her to the garage. Desperate to be rid of the boring household.

In a flash they were in the sleek car and speeding down the street.

**24 Moon NightClub**

Auria's hands were almost shaking as she walked in through the black curtain. She loved that feeling. That something-exciting-is-_defiantly_-about-to-happen feeling.

Getting past the bouncer wasn't–and never would be–a problem. Once glance at She and Jeremy's _perfect _jet black hair, gleaming white teeth, sculpted bodies, and flawless skin, they were _in__**. **_

No doubt about it. And no ID needed.

Her sexy dress didn't hurt either.

She linked arms with Jeremy as they strode cat-walk style across the dance floor, straight to the bar. Her eyes darted around the scene. Dancing, drinks, and hot guys.

Perfect. She smiled and glanced at Jeremy, who looked like if he didn't get a shot of _something _soon he'd pass out on the shiny reflective dance floor.

Mouths were practically hanging on the ground as they slid passed club-goers.

Who were these gorgeous people?

Auria had to love that though. As much as she despised the moves, she loved the drooling she got whenever she and Jeremy went somewhere new. It kinda made all that annoying relocation shit worth it.

They reached the bar at last. Jeremy ordered two Vodka tonics and flashed the bartender a scheming grin. She didn't bat an eye lash and poured them both their drinks in one fluid motion.

Too easy.

Jeremy was finished with his before Auria could even pick hers up. She sipped it absentmindedly and scanned the room. She was getting a tad thirsty and wondered if there were any potential snacks nearby.

The humans here looked pretty juicy. The one by the door, long blond-ish hair, and tanned skin. His head was nodding in time to the music as he sipped a bright colored drink.

Nah.

A brunette, who was probably too ripped for his own good, sat farther down the bar. But he looked stoned or something. Too absorbed to care.

Nope.

She was about to give up when she spotted him.

He was walking towards the bar. He was _hot_. His face was set in a bored, almost as if it was extremely inconvenient for him to even be here, look. His walk was sleek, not like most humans. He had golden brown hair that fell in a disarray around his perfect face. He had on dark washed jeans, a simple shirt and a smooth looking black tux jacket.

Auria's mouth watered. He'd be delicious, she thought.

She gave Jeremy a small farewell and made her way towards him. He at on one of the bar stools, blackberry in hand.

She loved the way her heels sounded as they clicked-clacked over to him. Her long hair flowing behind her as if she were a super model. Some people were probably thinking just that.

She casually sat down next him, ignoring him completely. She ordered another Vodka tonic. The bar maid wasn't quite so clueless this time.

"A Vodka tonic?" she repeated back to Auria, as if she were joking.

Auria didn't break a sweat. Silly, human.

She turned her full gaze on the girl and enunciated each word strongly, her compulsion taking the bartender under.

"Yes. And you'll get it for me, no problem."

The girl turned away looking dizzy and made her drink immediately.

Auria was filled with satisfactory. She looked over at the boy. Whose gaze was locked on her. She hadn't noticed just how piercingly blue his eyes were. A little too blue.

"Do I know you?" he asked her suavely. She beamed at him. He was cocky for a human.

"No. I'm new. Just moved here." she said crossing her long bare legs. She picked up her drink and sipped it timidly. The buzz of the alcohol didn't hit her. It took more than a little shot of vodka to get a vampire drunk.

In fact she could have six of these and feel only slightly dizzy.

"I'm Hayden. Hayden Force." he introduced himself. He reached across the bar and grabbed Auria's hand. Which was placed on her knee. He brought it to his lips and gave it a soft kiss.

Auria bit her lip. Who did he think he was?

"And you are?"

She pulled her hand back, then took another sip of her spiked drink.

"I'm Auria." her voice filled with lust and sugar coated sweetness. Irresistible.

"Auria," he repeated. "How exotic. I've never heard it before. It's beautiful." Hayden complimented her.

Auria raised her eyebrows. He was going to be fun.

"It's Scandinavian." she twisted her elegant fingers around a lock of raven black hair.

"It suits you." Hayden said, a grin still upon his face.

"And where are you from, Mr. Force?" Auria asked placing her drink on the bar top and un crossing her legs.

"Not here." his gaze drifted from her legs to the atmosphere. Taking in all the dancers, bartenders, and people who had a little too much to drink, hang on the arms of their friends. He smiled to himself. Every club was the same.

Auria narrowed her eyes. Suddenly interested in this human's life and whereabouts. What was it about him? He was so...mysterious. Like her. But at the same time, not.

"I came here from new York." he went on. It wasn't like he had to tell her where he'd been before then. Or what he'd been doing.

Auria detected hesitation in his voce. How halfhearted. Surely he'd been somewhere more exciting. Though why wasn't he telling her?

Her task to pursue him was etching out farther. She needed to get him alone.

"I would love to know more about you." she whispered seductively towards him. She leaned against the bar. Her legs brushing his.

His blue eyes were practically glowing. He looked like he couldn't believe his luck.

_Typical. _Auria smirked.

"There's got to be...someplace we could be alone?" he suggested, his brows knitted in a sexy way. Auria decided she _liked _his overly confident personality. He was so much more fun than any of the humans she'd ever drank from.

Auria only grinned in return and grabbed his hand. They were halfway across the room in seconds and headed towards a fire exit on the other side of the bar. There had to be a back alley or something outside the club.

She pushed open the door, Hayden still clasping her hand tightly.

Outside was s small, close-packed, and _very _dark alley.

Her lips curved into a sexy smile of triumph. She pulled Hayden through the door and slammed it closed. Shutting out the electronic vibes of club music. Only faint echos of music filled the alley way.

Auria pushed Hayden against the wall, her sights were set on his neck, but he started kissing her before she could get there.

Hayden's lips were soft and felt powerful. Suddenly he was the one leading _her_. Not the plan.

Eager to gain control she pushed him away using her vampire strength, which should of almost sent him crashing into the opposite wall. Instead he was firmly planted before her.

Confusion swept through her. But before she could even contemplate it his lips crashed into hers hungrily. He gripped her body with his hands and pulled her even closer.

Auria almost lost herself in the kiss when she realized something was violently wrong.

She didn't get that earth shattering, painful thirst in her throat when she was close to Hayden like she should've. Whenever vampires were near humans their throats ached. She was practically on top of Hayden and...nothing.

And the strength thing. He shouldn't have been able to resist her shove. He should've slammed into the brick wall _fast _and hard. But no, he'd stood there like she'd barely touched him. Like he was some untouchable being. Like he was...a...

Vampire.

Auria's eyes flashed open and her reflexes kicked in fast. She shoved against his chest with all her strength and since it was unexpected he stumbled back a bit. His eyes gleaming with something. Realization.

Like her own.

He knew what she was now.

God how had he missed the signs. Her obvious beauty. And stealth. She was nothing like the other humans. He should've known.

Both surprised and shocked he lunged towards her, Auria blocked him and kicked him hard in the stomach. Almost incapacitating him. He was back up in a flash and coming towards her. They locked in an awkward embrace. Their lips touching, like an accidental kiss. That's when she felt his fangs. They were so close to digging into her skin. Her breath caught and she was able to swing her arms out and push them _both _clear across the alley and into the hard brick wall.

Which she didn't feel at all. She took advantage of his current state of shock to flee. She bolted towards the door and was standing at the bar next to Jeremy in less than a second. Not even long enough for the human clubbers to notice her rush past.

Jeremy took her in. His eyes widened.

"What the fuck just–"

"Let's go. Now." she cut him off.

Her hair was a little messed up but she looked like her usual super model self. She took an unnessacary deep breath as she and Jeremy made their way out of the club.

Maybe this little Pennsylvania town wouldn't be so boring after all.


	4. Confession

Jeremy was always too perceptive.

Which was the reason his eyes were glued to Auria. Something had obviously happened back there. She never left a club that fast. Jeremy would know.

She ignored him. She could feel his eyes on her as the Audi sped down the highways at illegal speeds. She wasn't about to tell Jer that she'd messed up like that.

How could she be so stupid?

She should've known he wasn't human. His eyes, his walk, the way he talked, _everything _about him should have been a red flag. But she'd let it go and completely let him take charge. So not the plan.

She gripped the wheel and continued ignoring Jeremy's knowing look. He was growing curious now.

"Aur–"

"Don't." she snapped. Her teeth baring.

She felt so embarrassed. And at the same time...excited.

What the fuck is wrong with me? She thought.

She'd barely had two drinks so she couldn't blame it on that. Her whole body had a tingly feeling. She was lit.

"I'll find out eventually." Jeremy mused, glancing his brown eyes at Auria fixedly.

Not if she kept her mind closed to him.

Maggie stretched her long pale legs out on Auria's king size, 600 thread-count Egyptian cotton sheeted bed. Her mouth hanging open in shock.

"No!" was all she could manage to gasp to Auria, who was sitting adjacent from her on the bed, her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Yeah. And if you tell _anyone_, I'll kill you." She said icily. "And by anyone, I mean Leon, Jer, and..." she gulped "Vic."

she almost shuddered. Viceroy would personally take her to Brazil and lock her up in some ancient underground imprisonment only vampires knew about. She had made a very stupid move. One that could've exposed what they were to the whole town.

Or she could have been killed by Hayden. Vampires were territorial. It was extremely unheard of for them to be understanding or stay in groups. Which was why Hayden had tried to take a snap at her. They were new meat here.

She shook that off. _No one _told her what to do. She could do whatever the hell she wanted.

Maggie was still stunned from the story she'd just been told. How totally un-Auria to be that naive and mistake that Hayden guy for a _human_.

Auria was always the one in charge. She even could take charge of Leon. He didn't have much of a backbone though. But it wasn't like her to do something like this. I mean who could make such a mistake?

Then it came to her.

"Shit. Auria wait, I think...I think I know why you didn't immediately know he was immortal."

Auria's attention was piqued. She focused her dark eyes on Maggie's emerald green ones.

"Well?" she asked. If she had a heartbeat, it would have been pounding in suspense. But she would never admit how truly desperate she was to sort this out once and for all.

"Do you remember last summer in Rio? When Vic took us to the Blocos De Carnaval in the city?"

Of course she remembered that. The Blocos De Carnaval was a huge street fair that Rio De Janeiro had every year. Viceroy had taken her, Maggie, and Jeremy to it one evening for more training. There were a lot more vampires in South America and the teachings and history there was phenomenal for young fledgings to study.

"Yes. That was the night you and me snuck out to that beach and–"

"Right, but that night the vampires were all there for the leitura de sangue, the blood reading. Well I remember thinking how human-like the Brazilian immortals looked. They blended right in. And Vic said it was a glamour. Like one of those shields that you can charm to make people think they are seeing something different than what's really behind the shield."

"A glamour?" but why would you want to charm a glamour against another vampire? She wondered.

"Yeah, but the glamours that they were using were charmed with really heavy magic, because it's impossible for vampires to be blinded by glamours. Only humans believe them. So they must have used something extra strong for their own kind to believe it!" Maggie was practically glowing from her recent discovery.

"But...why would he do that?" Auria's mind was spinning. Hayden didn't know she was a vampire until she tried fighting him off. So what was his excuse? She certainly wasn't sporting a glamour that night.

"Ugh. I need a drink." she moaned.

Once downstairs, with a bottle of Cliqucot in her palms, she thought through Maggie's theory.

It did make sense. But she didn't understand how Hayden could've mistaken her for a lowly human. She felt better knowing that magic was behind the whole too-stupid-to-know-humans-from-my-own-kind-thing. She wasn't totally hopeless, thank god. It was a glamour. Not her own stupidity.

But then why didn't_ he_ immediately know what she was?

She took a swig from the bottle. Sick of thinking so hard, she slapped t down on the bar top in the kitchen and went to find Jeremy.

The house was pretty much silent. Vampires were able to move and go about things with such grace, everything was quiet.

Auria flew up the grand staircase. Passing huge rooms with plastic wrapping draped over furniture. The people who used to live here owned those. The house was a little empty, they hadn't furnished it completely. All the old stuff was stored in the parlor rooms with tarps over them.

She came to Jeremy's room.

Empty.

She sighed. Walking back to her own bedroom across the large hallway. She entered and closed the white oak door behind her swiftly. Stepping out of her DKNY wrap dress, leaving her only in a white lace La Perla bra and blue Cosabella thong, she opened her walk-in closet. She felt like going out again.

No clubs tonight though. She'd had enough of that for a little while. She felt like seeing the town some more.

As boring as it was.

She slipped on tight straight leg jeans and a shimmery Philip Lim tank top. Casual but classy. She grinned at her flawless reflection in the wide floor-to-ceiling gilt framed mirror.

Then she was off. She decided to take the Lexus this time, for speed.

After hours of aimless driving through the ever-boring town, she came to a conclusion.

This place was just as boring and pointless as she'd made it out to be.

More so, if possible. But she had found some places that weren't too shabby.

It was no fifth avenue but she'd just have to ship her wardrobe from their various houses. Which wouldn't be a problem. As for shopping, she'd have to either shop online, which Auria hated, or jet out to where you could buy _real _designer labels. Not Old Navy.

She decided to stop at an old grill she'd found. Not she ever needed to actually eat. Eating was more of a public thing you did to keep up appearances. You never actually needed it.

But this place looked authentic nonetheless and she wanted to check it out.

She stepped into the grill and walked over to the bar, eyes following her every move. The whole town was fascinated by the beautiful new neighbors.

She sat down and removed her leather jacket, splaying it out on the barstool.

She didn't even need a second to realize that another presence had graced her. She didn't need to take a minute and realize who it was either. The strong glamour coming off their aura was enough.

Her teeth clenched and she pressed her lips into a thin line. Then she looked up into the blue eyes that had almost fooled her last night.

"Hayden." she greeted without any warmth.

"Auria. I didn't expect to see you here." He said casually as if nothing awkward–scratch that–potentially _dangerous_ had happened between them.

"Well you know how I love a bar." she said with laced venom and sarcasm. She stroked the bar top with her manicured fingertips.

Hayden seemed to sense her hostility. He straightened up.

"Look," he lowered his voice "I want to apologize for the way I acted last night."

Auria smirked. Even though underneath her cocky demeanor she was a little bit afraid of him.

"So your sorry for trying to kill me or for lying?" she spooled with arrogance.

"I wasn't trying to kill you. I was...well..I hadn't fed in a couple of weeks" he seemed unsure if it was okay to tell her this or not. Like he didn't already know she was one of them. "And I was incredibly thirsty. It had me on edge."

Auria waited to let him say more but he didn't.

"You took me to the back alley." she stated.

"Yes." his voice lowered and his eyes darted around the grill.

"I'm not human, Hayden. You had to have known that."

He hesitated. And clasped his hand around his wrist impatiently.

"What did you mean about me lying to you?" he dodged her question completely and asked her this instead.

"You don't know?" she asked shocked. This was getting to be ridiculous. He was acting clueless.

"No. I don't recall lying to you." his voice was honest and as she tried to delve into his mind she was met with a block. She sighed.

"You were wearing a glamour, Hayden, you still are. It's strong and it's intent on making me believe your human. Too bad I know better." she said with confidence.

His face looked like he'd suspected she'd say this. She leaned in closer to him.

"Why would you do that?"

He took a deep breath.

"Auria the reason I wasn't sure...what you were last night is because of the glamour. It fogs things up sometimes. Even my sharpest senses can't get past it."

She tried not to gape. She couldn't believe this. He'd confused _her _with a human? She, who was a perfect 5"6, size zero, long black waves of perfection was mixed up with some lowly ordinary human?

She had to remind the more conceited part of her to shut up and the more intellectual part of her to listen up.

"But, glamours only start doing that when you've had them on for–" she broke off.

Hayden peeked at her from under his golden hair that covered part of his eyes. His expression looked slightly miserable.

"How long have you had it?" she whispered. Her mind was working overtime noe trying to decipher this all into one conclusion. She knew this.

Back in Brazil this had been another part of the drill. Of the study. Glamours were harmless to the user for the most part unless cast on someone too long. Then they started to go bad. They ruined your powers or twisted them so they worked in different ways. Harmful ways. And the worse part was that they blurred your senses. You were almost normal with what they leave you with. Depending on how long you let them havoc you.

She knew the answer.

Hayden had this glamour for much too long. So long that he'd actually made the mistake of taking her as a human. Something no vampire would do.

"You don't understand." he drawled.

She put her mind on pause.

"what are you talking about?" she asked him. Her fist clenched. She was close to finally getting this madness out of her head and he had the nerve to tell her she didn't understand?

"I didn't do this to myself."

"You mean you didn't cast it yourself?" her voice came off as incredulous but she felt more confused than anything.

"Someone did this to me." He looked up at her. And his deep eyes flickered.


	5. Reversal

Auria fixed her gaze on Hayden's eyes intently. Focusing on his last words.

"Someone did this to you?" she asked, her tone came out with an edge. She was feeling ansy now.

Hayden shifted on the bar stool and put his face in his hands. His voice sounded muffled now.

"Yes. It's a long story and this is hardly an appropriate venue to tell it."

"Then let's go somewhere else." she was shocked by her own straight forward attitude. But she was defiant about this. She needed to know.

10 minutes later they were walking along the river in Copeland park. Auria's leather jacket just barely brushing Hayden's bare arms as he told the long story.

It had been a mistake. The spell for which the glamour was supposed to be connected to was cast wrong. It wasn't supposed to be a glamour at all, but a reformation spell. A spell in which your form was changed to anything you wanted.

Hayden had desired to become human. The girl he loved was human and was the only one he'd ever told his secret to. The truth of what he was. Impatient to be with her he had a warlock try to change him. To something he was never supposed to be. When the spell went wrong, he was glazed over with a permanent glamour that started to tear away at his supernatural senses once time sped on.

"And the girl, what happened to her? If you don't mind me asking?" Auria asked cautiously.

She thought she saw Hayden's eyes dim and his faced looked morose but he hid it well.

"When I told Veronica what happened she didn't even seem concerned. She had other plans. It was her suggestion that really ended everything."

"And what was her suggestion?" Auria's feet trailed gracefully along the path and she took in the river and everything Hayden said.

"That I turn her. She said it would be simpler than the alterative. If she were like me, we'd be safe. Nothing could touch us or prevent us from being together. But it was a selfish thing to want, Auria. To take away her human life just so I could have her forever. I would have been fine with being human. Ordinary. Normal, unable to read everyone's thoughts or run at the speed of light. But since my plan didn't workout so well it seemed that her's was the only way to ensure our life together. So I did it. I changed her and for a while it was almost nice.

But almost strange. We didn't have to speak to each other anymore. We could use the telepathy. We didn't have to do normal things that I was so used to doing _because _of her. We weren't in that world anymore. It was a totally different and completely out of balance world. With her as one of us, she seemed less thrilled to just be with me, she always wanted more. She became power hungry and started to change before my eyes. It was horrifying to see such a wonderful girl become so sucked into that spiral of insanity. It broke my heart. She wasn't Veronica anymore.

And it was most certainly not about us anymore either. She ended up dead, if that's what we do. Die. I'm not exactly sure what...happens when our kind is killed." he finished almost dead panned

"She was killed?"

"She was threatened many times for her behavior. She fed ravenously and made no attempt to cover her own tracks. You can't get away with that kind of thing. The Coven near us at the time had taken mild interest in her acts and they were ones to end them. They couldn't have us exposed. She was a liability. And so she was silenced." Hayden surmised. His eyes glancing at Auria.

Her face was set deep with concern and sadness for him.

"Sorry, I didn't say the story was enlightening." He apologized briefly.

"No, _I'm _sorry. That must have been awful for you. To go through that."

"It's not something you forget. And as for the glamour. It's just stayed. They say the one who cast it is the only one able to remove it. I was never able to track him down."

"That's not true." Auria became defensive. She knew this. Another thing about glamours was that there was always a way out. Vic would know, and he was the one who taught her. "There is always a way to remove them."

"Don't you think I would have done it by now? Auria, I have tried _everything_. No one and nothing has come close." He said as if that were that. She needed to argue this. She knew she was correct.

"Maybe you haven't tried the right people. You went to warlocks and witches right? People who have an affinity for magic?"

"Yes. Since they were the ones who cast it in the first place." Hayden raised a single brow at her. Not understanding what she was getting at.

"Well there is your problem. Vic always says that they're only good for casting their affinities. Not undoing them, because no one ever taught them how. So it's next to impossible for them to have to _reverse _their own magic. It just isn't done. That goes against everything!" Auria's voice escalated to an even louder tone as she grew more passionate with her words.

Hayden's lips pulled up at the corners the slightest bit. He liked seeing Auria so immersed in what she believed in.

"Well then can you take me to this Vic? He seems to know what he's talking about." He laughed. But a part of him yearned to be closer to getting this sorted out.

Auria froze. Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms across her chest.

"No. Never. He can't know I've found you or... that I mistook you for a human. Even with your glamour. He'd have to have known how very close we got and..." she trailed off. What was this weird tingly feeling? Was she...nervous?

Her mind flashed back to last night. Their heated kissing. She suddenly felt a little exposed. She took a step away from him. Hayden made her feel a little unhinged.

"And what?" he urged her on. Oblivious to her new-found embarrassment

"And _no_. Vic is...well he just can't be informed of you just yet alright? He wouldn't be happy. He's taught me everything I know and I owe him my life. I cannot upset him like this." she said defiantly. Chin out. She uncrossed her limbs and fell back into step with Hayden.

"Then where does this leave us? Er, me." he corrected quickly. His eyes flashing to her face then to the ground.

"I'll do it myself." she concluded. Well why the hell not? She knew enough. This would be simple.

"Okay...and yor sure you know how?" He didn't seem convinced that she could do it without harm coming to either one of them.

Auria's defensive side rose it's hackles.

"Are you saying you don't trust me to do it?"

"Well, we just met. Kind of." He smiled impishly.

"Fine. Find someone else who was trained in Brazil half their life! Since you seem to trust a complete stranger more than me!" she turned on her Steve Madden heels and was about to make a dramatic exit when he grabbed her hand. Pulling her back before her reflexes could kick in.

"Auria, I _do _trust you. And you basically _are _a complete stranger. But you seem to know what your doing." Hayden said persuasively. he pulled her back and she turned to look at him. Her face was just inches away from his. She thought about how easy it would be to just lean in and–

Woah! Stop it. She told her subconscious.

She shook her head trying to clear it.

"I do know what I'm doing. So just let me help you." she said, her voice nearing a shaky tone.

"Okay. I put myself willingly into your hands." he laughed.

"I'm serious!" she pulled her hand out of his grasp.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I really do trust you though, alright?"

"Okay. I need some space for this though." she looked around. Copeland park was pretty much deserted. All she needed was a few trees to obscure viewing and they'd be golden.

"I know a place." he took her hand once again and led her toward another path. There was a small break in the trees that leaded into a small area of open grass.

Perfect.

They walked into the small area. Auria watched Hayden, the way he eased into a stride and then as he stopped and took in the tiny meadow. His golden hair was lit up by the rays of sun. even with that glamour fogging things up he still was abnormally handsome.

She scolded herself once again for letting her mind wander and addressed Hayden.

"Stand about five feet from me." she ordered, shuffling back. "Now, I want you to clear your mind. Imagine a blank slate. _Feel _the emptiness." it was much easier to reverse a spell with a clear mind. Nothing to get in your way.

Hayden did as told. Closing his eyes, he imagined a clear, blank, clean mind. He took a deep breath and waited for the next instructions.

His body was a live wire. He was finally ridding himself of the glamour! It had been such an imprisonment. He would finally be free of it's destruction!

"Okay. Keep that mental picture in your head." _Here goes_. Auria locked her arms to her sides and planted her feet firmly on the ground. She began imagining root from her feet delving into the earth. Becoming one with her magic. She could feel her fingertips zinging with power.

She then recited the spell Viceroy taught her:

_A covering shield of limits gone wrong_

_lift this curse and thy glamour be gone! _

Her words wafted through the air as she pointed her fingers in Hayden's direction. The power surged through her.

She had to get closer.

She walked towards Hayden. Her breath taut and heavy. This is it. Almost there.

His eyes remained closed and his mind like an open book to her. Clear and willing.

_Just a couple more steps..._

She walked right up to him until she could feel his breath, and the energy radiating off his body.

She pressed both hands to his chest and just like that a near electric shock shot through the both of them.

The shock so powerful it knocked them right over. Auria's finger's cooled as she landed on top of Hayden who had fallen in a pile of leaves. Her energy calming as the magic faded from her.

She quicky pulled away from Hayden after realizing she'd landed on him. She bit her lip and was grateful she couldn't blush. Or she would've been beet red.

She glanced at him and almost gasped.

He was _beautiful_.

The glamour had masked his true flawless skin, his shining eyes, and his shine flecked golden-bronze hair.

His blue eyes gazed at her now with appreciation.

"Auria." He whispered. His voice now as musical and perfect as her own. "You did it."

**This chapter is a lil short but I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! I love reading your insight on the story. How is everyone's summer btw? **


	6. Exposure

Maggie's Chanel Black Satin painted nails tapped angrily against the glass table top in the bistro across that one street with all the vendors. She chose an indoor table specifically. So she could block out all the noises on the street. She needed pure focus on the task at hand.

Her powers.

She needed to practice strengthening them. Her telepathy and earth magic were the strongest things about her. But any vampire could read minds. Only Maggie had a secret weapon. Most vampires felt more comfortable with shields over their minds. So as to block them from their own kind. But while no one was capable of breaking that shield down to peer inside another's thoughts, Maggie was. She could see past any mind spell.

Which was one of the many reasons Viceroy appreciated her being added into their clan.

She peered over the table and across the fancy restaurant–possibly the nicest place in this dingy little town–at a woman in her late thirties. Maggie focused her energy on the woman. Humans were so simple to read. No shield, no mind reading powers, and zero suspicion. It was also fun to read them though.

Vampires could sometimes _feel _you in their head once you broke a shield. It was like a tickle in your brain. Indescribable and awkward. But humans felt nothing. You could read them as long as you wanted. They wouldn't notice.

The woman was thinking intently about her lover. He was tall, blue eyes, and jet black hair. A little older than her. Her husband didn't know.

_Interesting. _Maggie smiled. She pulled out of the woman's thoughts. Not feeling the least bit guilty. Why should she? This was her gift. Given for a reason.

She focused on a small child. He was sitting at the table, looking bored out of his mind while his parents talked. He was thinking about the waiter coming with the burger he'd ordered and how maybe the food would shut his parents up. They were discussing their jobs. Again. He's had enough of hearing about lawyers.

Maggie pulled out again. She felt very much satisfied with her skills. They were strong as ever.

Finally her raw tri-tip arrived. She licked her lips and felt the razor sharp fangs hidden behind them. Thank god Manhattan had taught her how to be chic while ordering food that could only please a vampire.

Auria couldn't feel her toes. Her newly manicured, cotton candy pink toes were gone for all she knew. Her whole body felt tense and at the same time like it was a live wire.

_I'm so stupid._

_I'm so stupid._

_I'm so stupid._

Her mind chanted. He probably only used her to lift the spell. She'd never see his blue eyes again. His brawny torso or sexy crooked grin. He'd probably run back to that Veronica bitch. For all she knew the whore could still be alive.

He could've made the entire thing up just so she'd remove his heinous spell and be done with it.

But then again...

She knew he couldn't have. He didn't seem like he'd do that. She felt her insides warm and the feeling in her numb toes came back. She wriggled them as they dangled off the end of the white chaise lounge.

She was inside her dressing room. Clothes were all over the place from a recent shop-and-try-_everything_-on-as-soon-as-you-get-home spree. Jimmy Choo, Christian Loubiton, and Miu Miu shoes boxes were stacked up against the door. A makeshift barricade.

She want to see anyone.

Her little self pity party was too much to bare. Auria had to maintain her strong and confident demeanor. Because right now she felt like everything was falling through the polished wood floors.

She scowled at her self and sat upright. Glancing around the huge walk in closet she laughed half heartedly, it looked like a garment tornado had hit.

On her way downstairs she saw Leon sitting by himself on the leather loveseat. The living room walls looked nothing like his pale complexion. Even though the Valspar paint they'd had it painted claimed to be "Powder White".

His back was turned but she could tell.

Something was wrong.

She was by his side on the couch in the blink of an eye. Her expression relaxed. She needed him to know whatever the situation, she could handle it.

"I know you'll handle it just fine, Auria."

She almost forgot her shield was down. She immediately put it back up. Her thoughts now hidden.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. I just know you'll be fine _hearing _this. It's what you might _do_ that worries me. Please keep in mind none of this is in your hands." he smoothed his hair with a quick wrist movement. "Daughter of Darkness or not." his voice sounded farther away with each word.

"Spit it out, Leon." She grumbled. She wasn't in the mood for beating around the bush.

"Something's...happened in Rio. Something that even Viceroy and I cannot begin to fathom."

Auria's teeth clenched. Vic could handle anything. Heaven or Hell, he knew what to do. If this was the one thing he couldn't handle, she wasn't so sure she wanted to know.

"It is not like anything that we've witnessed, or heard of except for in old Coven documents, it's centuries old . Even past lives haven't been around this type of thing. It is almost like, all of the sudden it's decided to surface again." he said going on without waiting for her response.

"It?" she raised a perfectly groomed brow.

"Yes. It's...a being. In some way." Leon looked like he was having a hard time saying this.

"A rouge vampire?" She guessed. Her mind wandered to a thousand different possibilities. "You know, Viceroy has handled hundreds of those."

"I'm aware. No, it is not a rouge. It's...much worse."

What could be worse then that? Rouge were notorious little monsters. They fed on anyone and anything. They had no desire to keep up any appearance and could care less that people were out to extinguish their population. They were horrible. Vampires feared the rouges would out their secret, like they've come so close to so many times.

But the worst part about them was their incredible strength. Stronger than a normal vamp, they could cause real destruction. They were the cause of many mass murders that were covered up for the human population's sake. It was so simple to feed the humans with a story like, an epidemic. Or some type of other fatal disease. Rouges were so far gone into madness and blood thirst that they had no problem with someone finding out about the supernatural. So it was up to the Covens to cover their menacing tracks.

Leon tapped his fingers against the leather back chaise and waited for Auria to answer.

"Leon. What is it?" She asked him, cutting to the point. "What kind of _being _is causing this?"

His deep intake of breath, set jaw, and sharp eyes were enough of a sign that this thing was much worse than she thought.

Finally he turned towards her and said the words that would set the entire global Covens on edge.

"It is the _susceptor animae_."

There were books turned upside down, thrown across the marble floors, stacked on top of the velour chairs, half open and strewn across the desk tops, and in the hands of three very panicked vampires.

To say the least, the library in the abandoned mansion was a disaster.

All 3,000 leather bound, hundred year old conspiracy books were practically off the shelves.

Jeremy was holed up in an alcove reading two of the _Blood Script _encyclopedias word for word. Not missing a single line of the book's descriptions.

Maggie was on her stomach, chin propped up by her hands, skimming the old texts of Byron, as avidly as if she were reading one of her manga books.

And Auria, who was leaned over in the velour backed desk chair, reading the old Coven agreement contracts, had her heart beating quicker each second that those two words entered her mind again and again.

_Susceptor animae_.

Soul taker.

It was something so ancient, so old, that the Coven believed it was forever locked up behind the Six Gates of Hell.

But alas, it had surfaced back in it's ancient birthplace. Brazil. The heart of the Covens. The center where vampires were born.

The Soul Taker was not exactly a vampire, or a rouge. It was a spirit. The almost opposite of the vampire. It is neither living nor dead, you cannot kill it. The spirit does exactly what it's name entails. Takes your soul.

Sometimes the whole thing, where you are no longer inhabiting your body. And other times just enough to destroy you as you watch through your own eyes. It's a parasite of some sort. A servant of Lucifer. And it is one of the only things that can kill an immortal.

Hundreds of years ago, when the Fifth Gate of Hell was opened, the spirit escaped from banishment. That was it's second attack. The first was it's birth, when the Coven was brought together. It took the immortals of Brazil to a low number and almost caused the Covens to disband. But through power and one of the most famous battles, the Soul Taker was, again, banished and locked up. This time, in the Third Gate of Hell.

The Gate of Power. One of the most feared.

But apparently it had surfaced again. Under the superior watch of the South American Coven and the rest of Rio's vampire population. Which made this, one of the most horrifying scenarios possible.

Viceroy had been around during the time of the birth of _susceptor animae_. So it was wretchedly ironic that he be absent tonight, the night of this hideous discovery. How much help he could have been!

Auria touched each page, the contents filtering into her mind without having to read them. Each passage of the contract stated different laws, agreements, and forbidden acts. Nothing here was helpful.

Her throat ached. She was defiantly thirsty.

She shoved the papers of the oak desk and rested her head in her hands, defeated.

And then she closed her eyes, something coming to her mind that blurred all this out for a moment. Yet at the same time reminded her she had her own problems. The vision was as beautiful as it was annoying. Ever present in her thoughts.

Hayden.


	7. Trepidation

**Hey guys! Tried to get this one out a little quicker. **

**So in the past couple chapters of this story and In The Eyes of a victim, I've been using little symbols, example: astrics (those star things) or slash marks, to show that I'm switching to a different part, or that time has passed. But FanFiction is retarded so it has been blending them together like it's part of the same paragraph/idea. So I'm gonna start using the initials of the story to show that time has passed or that section is over, so it doesn't misread it when I post the chaps!**

**Thanks for reading, hope that cleared it up for those who were confused. **

_Run._

_Her heart beat faster as she felt the cooling presence sneak up upon her._

_Run._

_Everything shifted slightly. There was no more time left, she was destined to be faced with this after what she had done. It was sealed into the depths of lost fate. Her only hope was a monster._

_Run._

_The amount of strength it took to peel her gaze from the obliterated figure was deafening._

_Run._

_That was the only word that came into her subconscious._ _To run. Yet her legs were frozen and her body cold as ice._

_The silvery, flowing shape was coming nearer. It's hissing sound was horrifying as it's transparent fangs were bared. The creature's face was nothing more than a curtain of see through fog. It was as if it were part of the storm. _

_Nearer and nearer it came. So close now... it was right in front of her._

_Colder than an iceberg yet it was a hell banished spirit. It's ghostly figure came close to her face. _

_Just a little closer and it would become her. Take her soul for good and destroy her ancient blood._

_It's fangs bared once again as it leapt at her–_

Auria shot up straight in her bed. Her hair matted to her forehead, her not-needed breath came in quick, in and out like a human's, and her eyes wide open.

It was just a dream. Just a nightmare.

Yet it felt so real. She swallowed.

The _susceptor animae_. She had never seen it, not once. Yet she doubted that her imagination was far from the truth.

_Are you okay?_

Jeremy. Her almost brother, contacting her through her thoughts. He must have felt the shift in emotions through their connection.

Close vamps had those. They were like these telepathic ways of talking to each other, feeling what the other felt, without needing to speak to them.

It only worked if both minds were kept open. No shields and no glamours. Just pure open.

She must have let her shield down during the heinous nightmare.

_Fine. It's just all Vic's books getting into my head. We read a lot last night._

She sent to him. She flipped the covers off the bed and was in her bathroom the next millisecond. Scowling at her over-slept hair.

She needed a break. She knew just the place to go too.

****

Hayden's fingertips brushed the bar top with ease.

He lived here. There was nowhere else to go.

The apartment he inhabited above the art gallery downtown, was empty; absent of his presence. He needed sleep like the desert needed rain. It had been days since he had closed his eyes and drifted off.

He hadn't let his guard down for one second now that the glamour was gone.

He could see everything, feel everything, hear everything. It was all so familiar and haunting. He had felt...human for so long. This was almost foreign. Being a vampire, this powerful, was odd.

His strength was welcoming and bitingly effortless. Everything was amplified. It was a giant magnifying glass above his life.

His thirst was already up to a deadly need as well.

He lifted his hand, the bartender across the room nodding. Used to the routine.

"Another scotch on the rocks." Hayden's velvet voice cooed to the young girl. She was a 20 something high school dropout, and already under the vivacious spell that was Hayden Force.

"Yes, sir." She smiled flirtatiously. Then handed him yet another drink...

Twenty minutes later he was on the trail down to the park. His head a mess.

The voices were quieter with the buzz of alcohol tuning them out. The human thoughts that chanted at him were the worst of this power regain. Another annoyance with the mortals. Their shallow thinking.

He kept on walking. A sharp look on his face. The sleep barely touched him, he thought. He didn't even need it.

He came to the break in the trees, leading into the tiny little grassy area, so hidden and quiet it was almost another world completely.

He stepped into the meadow and froze momentarily.

There sat Auria, knees pulled up to her chest, face looking terrified. She was more like a little girl than a vampire in that moment.

She immediately stood and was glazed over with her usual overly confident attitude when she spotted him. She cursed under her breath for not being able to sense him sooner.

"I didn't think anyone was going to be here." He said, coming closer.

She crossed her arms over her chest and tried to hide a smile.

"Yeah, well sorry for stealing your special spot, but I needed some quiet." she answered. The smile breaking.

She was beautiful. Hayden tried to ignore the perfect smile, even for an immortal, the way her long hair always trickled down her back, and her eyes... they were blazing with something.

Fear?

"Your scared." he stated. He was only a foot from her now.

He didn't have to read her mind. He couldn't with the shield she permanently wore anyway. He sensed the feeling. It was all over her face no matter how much she tried to hide it.

"Yes." no point in lying. Hayden's powers were _strong_. She'd never been able to master "aura reading".

Hayden had to know. All the sudden his outmost attention was directed at the beautiful brunette standing in front of him.

"Please... tell me. Maybe I can help?"

"Trust me. I've read every book, every entry on this thing. Nothing can help." She paused. Taking a step closer. "Something really bad has happened in Rio."

Auria thought she saw Hayden tense, when she mentioned the city, but she ignored it and continued.

"There has been a resurfacing of one of Lucifer's servants. The Soul Taker."

"_Susceptor animae_." Hayden breathed.

"Yes... how did you know?" Auria asked, baffled. Hayden's background didn't include any brushes with the Brazilian Coven. She was pretty sure the Soul Taker hadn't surfaced anywhere but it's birth place.

"I read a lot. It's been...mentioned." He said looking unsure. Auria didn't like the uncertain feeling rising from her. Hayden unnerved her. She couldn't get enough.

"Now the country is in terror. My teacher, he runs that capital. He's been gone for weeks on business for the Coven. There is no information. I have no way of helping. I feel _pathetic_, Hayden. I can't even sleep without it bothering me. And deep down I feel like I've...seen it. The Soul Taker. Or been around it or _something _and it's scaring me. I can't even talk to Maggie or Jeremy because _I'm _always the strong one. _I'm _always the one who fixes everything and this time I _can't_!" She ranted until her eyes stung. She was so embarrassed she turned away from him.

She would _not _cry in front of him. Nor anyone else.

Hayden set a warm hand on her back and turned her around. Auria's eyes were no longer blazing with fear, but with surprise. She couldn't believe she'd let her walls down around him. He figured she wasn't that type.

She hid her face, turning away as a small tear rolled down her cheek.

_Please look at me._

He sent.

Auria flinched.

"How did you do that?" She was facing him now. Uncaring of the tears.

"Talk to you through your subconscious? Easy, while your mind is hidden from me, your aura is not. That is a completely different part of you. I can still talk to you through it. It is harder though."

"I _know _that. I just thought only vampires with close relationships could." Her voice trailed off. She remembered the tears and wiped her face angrily.

"No. It can work with a total stranger sometimes. Now is there anything else? Anything I ca help with?" Hayden offered.

"I'm not looking for a fairy godmother. I'm just..." The tears came again.

_Stop it right now, Auria! _She lashed at herself. She didn't need a public meltdown.

Hayden looked pained. Watching her look so upset was awful. Her beautiful features were now distorted in sadness. He longed to see her vivid smile again.

The nest thing he did surprised both of them.

Hayden took her in his arms and hugged her. Embracing her small figure. Auria froze, then melted into him. She bit her lip to keep from crying.

All this confusion with the turmoil in Brazil and now _this_.

It was the last thing she needed yet the first thing she _wanted_ out of the core of her being. She'd been "alive" for 125 years, and never had she felt like this.

He stroked her head.

_It's going to be fine. I'm going to help you._

He sent her.

She nodded her head against his chest.

Maybe it would be fine. She had Maggie, Jeremy, Vic's library, Leon...and now Hayden.

It seemed the fate of the South American Coven was in her hands. And she felt as if now, her heart was on her sleeve.


	8. Lavish

**Okay so yet AGAIN FanFiction has deleted my little signs for showing time has passed or I am switching to another character's POV. Sooooooo since it misreads that every time I upload a new chapter I decided to just put the name of the person I am switching to in italics. This is still a third person point of view story but you'll know who its focusing on and when. Sorry if its been confusing! **

**Love you guys! Keep reading/reviewing! And happy thanksgiving break!**

_Viceroy (__**Rio De Janeiro**__) _

It was dark and balmy. One of those Brazilian nights that were just too foggy to go out and a little too hot to enjoy. The heat was tremendous for the time of year, given it was December.

But that's Rio for you.

Vic's white skin was as pallor as the moon. Looking even more so in the black suit he wore, the black robe he sported as a sign of the Coven Leader, and his own jet black hair. He folded his arms across his chest in disdain.

This was not the type of meeting he was prepared for.

He walked down the long, ornate halls of the Underground Headquarters. Two bodyguards at his side. Both immortal. No humans dare enter the premises. They kept a quick pace with Viceroy and their faces betrayed nothing. All business.

Every Coven Leader was to be called tonight. Every important member to be upon them. The fate of their lives and appearance was on the line.

The _suceptor anime _had risen again.

He finally made way to the gigantic meeting room. The huge double doors opened. The crest of the Covens parting in two as the doors became wider.

All heads turned, all eyes widened, and they bowed in recognition and respect. Viceroy the Great.

He took his spot at head of the large black, oval shaped table. The others at and waited for him to speak.

The two bodyguards retreated to their places at the back of the room. Both there, but not really there. They kept their faces straight.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Covens, I am honored to lead this meeting. As many of you know, Brazil has been met with a disastrous fate. The Soul Taker, out native enemy, and a servant of Lucifer. Has been born again."

Some gasped. Other nodded, they already had been informed. They looked to Vic in worry and fear.

"It has come to my attention that the cause of this problem is not the creature itself, there is no possible way the demon could've escaped our gates. But it is the Gate itself. Our ancestors locked the spirit up in the Third Gate of Hell. The Gate of Power. The Gate has failed us fellow leaders."

More gasps and looks of shock, confusion. How could their ancient vampire ancestors be so naive? The uproar of shock became louder and louder. More upsetting sounds and cries.

Viceroy pounded his fist into the table for silence.

The room fell completely silent. A small dent left in the table.

"We can fix this! We are the Leaders of the Covens! The spirit is nothing against our power! We are the oldest of our kind and we rank the highest! We will stop a nothing to protect our own!"

Viceroy chanted to them in his alluring, powerful voice. He didn't even need compulsion to drive hundreds of beings to follow him. They went willingly with his attitude.

He snapped his fingers at the assistant on the left. He handed Vic a document pad and plume. It was time for a battle plan.

_Auria (__**Hayden's Gallery Apartment**__)_

The smell of dark roast coffee filled Auria's senses. Warming her. She brushed her fingers along the spines of aged books. They were stacked up along an oak wood shelf, in the front_ hall _of the apartment. Each looked about as old as Vic's books. Yet they were different languages and the texts were ancient. She brushed some off, the dust appearing above each book.

She suddenly felt a presence behind her.

Hayden.

She turned and accepted the cup of coffee from him. After they had met up in the meadow accidentally they'd decided to come back to his apartment. Auria didn't know what it was about the boy, but she trusted him. And wanted to know more about him. It seemed fitting. After everything she'd done for him.

"You know you live across the street from a Starbucks." Auria stated, raising an eyebrow.

"Home roast is always the best." he grinned. She took a sip, it was black, bitter and highly caffeinated. It would do perfectly.

"All these books, must have taken years to obtain. How did you get so many? And the volumes, there ancient." she set the mug down and faced him, he was much closer than she'd expected. Her breath caught.

"I used to travel. All over the world looking for stuff like this. Me and my team. The next classic, the next legend. It's so important. I had to find all of it. This is only part of my collection."

"Your team?" She asked, her attention focusing in on him now. There was still so much she didn't know about him.

"My_ procurars_. They followed me everywhere. Every country, state, city. It was our job to make the trip. To find these artifacts." Hayden sounded passionate. He set his own coffee down on the key table with Auria's.

They were no more than a couple inches away now. If Auria had a heart beat it would've been close to hammering against her chest.

"What happened to them?" She whispered. He was alone now. Where were these great men he spoke of? His team.

Hayden looked away. His face showed a hint of pain and Auria sensed his agony.

"They were claimed. Killed. After a long trip near Somalia, we were... it was so dark and then..." He cut off. Closing his eyes.

"Its fine you don't have to finish." She answered timidly.

"We went on so many expeditions. All of us, we were honored. The Covens had respect for each of us. It was amazing. I'll never forget them." His voice trailed off and he looked her in the eye.

Auria stepped closer.

"I understand. It must have been great. I wish some of these could help. But I don't think there is any record of this thing." She said somberly.

Hayden frowned. "Are you feeling better?" He put a hand on her shoulder.

It was everything Auria could do to stay sane. She'd been close to him before, back when she'd thought he was a human. She'd been ready to feed off him. But right now she felt a different type of hunger.

"I'm fine." she looked at him, then the books one more time. She breathed out and bit her lip.

Hayden's hand stayed at her shoulder and started moving lower down her arm.

She knew what was coming next.

"I–"

Hayden pushed her against the bookshelf, knocking some down. She moved her hands to wrap them around his neck as he slid his own around her waist and his fingers twined through her hair. His lips crashed down onto hers feverishly.

Her own lips shaped to his as he kissed her passionately.

It was destined to come to this at some point. Ever since she'd shattered the glamour and learned who Hayden really was, she could not begin to fathom her twisted feelings for him. They were passionate and confusing. It was undeniable.

In the blink of an eye they were across the room, their inhuman speed a rush of wind. He pushed her up against the floor to ceiling glass window, over looking thesmall park and quaint town square center. It was almost evening now, the winter months making 5 o'clock look like 10.The glass was ice cold against Auria's pallor skin and sent shivers through her. She lost her self in the many kisses. His icy glass lips parting with her own.

A fire broke out within her just then. Hayden. He was everything she needed.

The plate glass sent even more river beats of desire through her. He locked his hands around both her wrists and clipped them against the window, above her head. His lips traveling over her. Her mouth, neck. Collar bone. She trembled at their touch.

The snow outside was almost unidentifiable with all the white fog. Making the atmosphere eerie and silent.

"Auria." Her name escaped his lips, hovering over her own lips. She freed her hands from his grasp and put them against his face.

Another gush of wind and speed they were against the door frame to Hayden's master bedroom. He pinned her against that. She loved the feeling of him taking control. Her usual dominant personality was never questioned or challenged until he came along. It was perfect.

He kissed her passionately, cupping her head in his palm. The door was open in a flash and she was almost underneath him until she froze and shoved him up by the wall. Her designer top already grasped in his hand.

"Not tonight." She breathed. Kissing him once more. "I should get back. They need my help."

The look that crossed his face could only be called disappointment. She smirked. She was still the one in charge.

She pulled away from his embrace, stalked back to the main room and grabbed her trench coat. He was leaning against the door frame, his hair tousled and a grin on his face.

She reached the door, slipped her coat on and turned to him.

"Meet me tomorrow, you know where." she gave him a sexy wink, then was gone.

**Sorry this is a short one! And BTW isn't it sad that Zac and Vanessa broke up? I thought they'd get married! So depressing. Anyway thank you for reading! Review my loves! And Merry Christmas! XOXO**


End file.
